The invention relates to a cutting and winding device for film strips, in which the film strips arranged essentially in a horizontal row are guided to a reel or winding unit following on from a longitudinal cutting station to cut film strips from a web. It also relates to a process for changing the reel or winding core when winding the film strips.
In known plants for preparing film strips, a continous web of constant width is cut into individual film strips. This is carried out with the aid of a series of fixed separating knives arranged vertically to the web travel direction, which knives are at the same distance from one another and project into the web by means of their cutters directed against the movement of the web. The finished strips are then wound individually on a reel unit, onto reels or winding cores without flanges. The individual reel units can thus be arranged in a row behind one another or next to one another in the direction of travel of the film strips, or for a greater number of film strips to be wound, several rows of winding units can also be arranged above one another in stories.
When the reels or tape windings have reached their predetermined diameter, a change of reel is necessary. For this, the individual film strips are separated from their particular reels. The full reel is then taken off and an empty core is put on, whereupon the particular film strip is applied again for further winding. Considerable disadvantages of this type of reel change process are the resulting amount of waste and the considerable refitting and change-over time.
Processes or devices are known from numerous publications which should eliminate these disadvantages. Hence, a process for reel changing is described in German application 34 14 636 in which the amount of waste should be reduced when winding several rows of reel units arranged one behind another. A cutting and winding device is known from German application 34 18 741, in which the separated film strips are wound in each case onto cores connected fixedly to a winding shaft, and wherein four winding shafts are present in each case within a winding wheel which can be moved axially and can be guided to a detaching device and an attaching device, which devices simultaneously ensure the detachment from a winding shaft of winding cores and attachment of another shaft having new winding cores. A roller cutting and winding machine for film strips is known from German application 23 46 330, in which a separating station to separate neighbouring web strips in each case to separate winding axes is provided following on from a longitudinal cutting station for cutting web strips from a web, wherein aligning combs having radial aligning edges are arranged adjustably in longitudinal grooves of each winding axis and which position the winding cases. A corresponding device is known from German application 23 65 606, in which the films are guided on individual winding cores following on from a longitudinal cutting station for cutting film strips from a web, and wherein a drive roller resting on the periphery of the winding is assigned to each winding core.
Furthermore, winding devices for cut web strips are known, in which the strips are guided over a so-called spreading comb, that is to say pins which deflect the film strips in different directions, and wherein the strips are wound using a device according to the abovementioned German application 23 65 606. This requires, as mentioned above, extensive effort for changing the reel as soon as the full winding periphery is reached. If, for example a magnetic tape web 65 cm wide is cut longitudinally into strips 3.81 mm wide which are wound onto winding cores, about 170 tape windings must be adhered at the end and be removed from the winding axis, after which these winding axes are fitted anew with cores onto which the start of each film strip then has to be attached. This can involve a considerable re-fitting time which is approximately as long as the winding time. A further operation arises from the fact that the completed tape windings have to be provided optionally with intermediate layer films for transportation and have to be sent away stacked one on another in larger packages. In addition, the device described above requires a considerable amount of space. The object was therefore to find a winding device of the type mentioned above which
has a compact structure
has considerably reduced re-fitting times when windings are changed
provides winding packages which are largely ready for dispatch.